


Sleep Tight (Day Two)

by briqhtliqhts



Series: Gav800 Week [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Day 2, Gav800 Week, M/M, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briqhtliqhts/pseuds/briqhtliqhts
Summary: “That should hold us over for a few days,” Gavin mumbled, fastening the worn out backpack, “We can’t hang around here too much longer. We have to move soon.”





	Sleep Tight (Day Two)

**Author's Note:**

> So there isn't really anything directly related to a zombie AU but now that I've started to write it it's definitely going to be a thing that I write more of. Connor may seem a little OOC at the end but this is a zombie apocalypse so...

“That should hold us over for a few days,” Gavin mumbled, fastening the worn out backpack, “We can’t hang around here too much longer. We have to move soon.”

Since cigarettes had became so hard to find, he’d taken to chewing on anything he could get his hands on that looked free of disease and grime. Apparently toothpicks weren’t a necessity for most people when it came to the end of the world. It was something that got him through the day - one of the very few things that got him through the day anyway. A few being two. The other? Connor.

Originally, there had been ten of them. Gavin, Connor, and some random guys that they had been stuck with when the first wave broke out. It was before the safe zones, and the quarantines. By the time they reached the zones they weren’t allowed in on the chance that they had already been bitten or infected. It was all bullshit but they had still stuck together. When they were rejected they all had the chance to part ways, find their own homes, start new lives, but him and Connor? They had stuck together without so much as a word passed between them to question whether that was something that they wanted to happen. It made life that little bit easier, if you could call life easy in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. 

“There’s still too many of them out there to move,” Connor pointed out from his place against the wall. He was staring out of the open window, the groans and grumbles of the infected below. Connor was always way better at figuring out when they should move and when they should go but Gavin didn’t like this place. There had been too many fights, too many bodies lingering in the halls, it was too dilapidated. They needed to move because it was only a matter of time before somebody else tried to seek refuge.

“We can’t stay here for too long, Con. You said it yourself. No more than two days and we’ve been here four.”

“We can’t just run down a street of Infected, Gavin. We’d be as good as dead.”

“Then maybe we don’t go on the streets. Maybe we stick to the roofs for a while or something?”

The look that he got in return told him exactly where he could shove that idea.

With a sigh, Gavin moved over to where Connor was stood, resting his chin on the man’s shoulder as he looked down to the swarm of death on the streets below. A hand came up to gently cup the back of his head, scratching lightly at his scalp.

“Our rules have kept us alive so far. If we suddenly abandon them then I could-” he cut himself off, taking a moment to turn his head, gently touching Connor’s cheek with his nose, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, “If we suddenly stop following our own rules then I’m going to lose you. Or you’re going to lose me.”

The hand in his hair tightened significantly at that thought. It was something that neither of them liked to think about despite how real of a threat it was. It needed to be said, though. Connor needed to know that these fears that Gavin had were very real. There was a greater possibility of something going wrong then there was something going right.

“Let’s go to the roof and at least move down a couple of buildings. Just for peace of mind?”

Connor was still gripping his hair a little too tight, and it was starting to hurt, but eventually it loosened and the other was nodding.

“I guess you’re right. When did you become the logical one again?”

Gavin let out a laugh, pulling the backpack onto his shoulders. “Probably around the time that we had to watch Roberts get a chunk ripped out of his neck.”

There was no response to that. Where Gavin chose to joke about the horrific things they had seen, Connor preferred to not discuss them, to honour those that had fallen but not dwell on what had happened. As soon as Gavin made a joke it was an effective end to the conversation.

*-*-*

After that, there wasn’t much to talk about. They made their way over the tops of building careful to not draw too much attention to themselves. There had been a couple of close calls which called for knives and bandages. There were no bites, luckily, and they eventually managed to find shelter for themselves a few buildings down. It didn’t make Gavin feel much better but at least there was something.

“Hey Con?” He questioned, a fresh toothpick being chewed on as he watched the other settle down for the night.

“Yes, Gavin?”

Gavin paused for a moment, not sure what he really wanted to say to his partner at this point.

“Ah, it’s nothing. Sleep tight.”

There was a look on Connor’s face that Gavin could never place but then he was reaching for his hand, squeezing it gently as he smiled softly.

“Sleep tight.”

“Don’t let the Infected bite.”

“Go fuck yourself, Gavin.”

A laugh burst free from him, one too loud to really be safe, but he couldn’t help himself. This was what Connor brought out of him even though they were surrounded by death. Connor was his light in the darkness. The light that kept him going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any and all feedback is appreciated. If you want to chat/have any prompts then feel free to hmu @ bry-k800 on tumblr <3


End file.
